


Movie night

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia, night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The master and slaves have a movie night





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from my old request stories. If you have any requests please let me know, I enjoy doing them x

"Ok we gonna have to make sure we have plenty of blankets and pillows, we need to be really cosy." Harry said to Niall as they set everything up. Tonight, he and Niall were building a fort, it was raining outside so the two youngest slaves decided to have a quiet night in with the whole family. Louis and Sophia were changing Charlie's nappy as they set up the port in the living room. 

"Are you guys ready?" They heard, it was Liam, who had some snacks and drinks in his hand. "Nearly done master, just setting everything up." Niall said as he made sure everything was laid out perfectly. "What film do you wanna watch first?" Harry asked as Liam laid the food on the small table. "How about the Lion King? Bet Charlie would love that." Niall suggested as everyone agreed.

Just then, Louis and Sophia came in with baby Charlie who was dressed in his onesie looked quite happy and a little sleepy. Liam went to his baby and gave him a kiss and held him, he couldn't believe his baby was already 3 months old, he had grown so much and he would be getting bigger. "Was he alright?" Liam asked. "Yeah I've just given him a feed and a change, should be asleep in a little while." Sophia replied. 

"Come on, we are ready for the film." Niall said as the master and slaves all settled in the pillows and blankets as Liam put on the Lion King on the large TV, they all settled and ate some food as the movie started. Liam had a hold of baby Charlie as he noticed his son was falling asleep, Sophia looked over to her baby and smiled at Liam. 

"He's so beautiful." Sophia whispered to Liam as he got closer to her. "Can't believe our boy is already three months." Liam said. "He's gonna get bigger though, one day he will be as big as us." Sophia said as the two looked at the baby they created together who was now fast asleep. 

The small family watched the film in peace and when it finished Liam had decided to put Charlie to bed, he told the slaves to start the next one. Frozen started to play as Liam carried the sleeping Charlie to his room. He carefully tucked the baby into his cot, making sure he was ok and then just looked at him for a moment. 

Liam felt so blessed, just a few years ago his life was lonely and quiet, he had no one to call his own. But now he had his family, his four slaves who he loved more then anything else in the world and now he had his baby boy who his loved so much, Liam couldn't have asked for a better life and he hoped it could stay this way. He kissed Charlie one more time before leaving his baby to sleep, going back downstairs to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
